Second Chances
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: Two couples are now apart from each other: one wolf is divorced by her partner and the other loses his to cancer. Will it be the end for these to, or will it a new beginning for them. All characters are anthromorphisized. Read if you don't understand! Rewrite can be found on my Fictionpress account.
1. Garth's Divorce, Kate's Passing

**Garth's Divorce, Kate's Passing**

[Lilly's Point of View]

I didn't see it coming, I had no warning of it, but Garth and I have split up. I had always loved him, and he used to love me back, but that was until his attitude suddenly changed for some reason... He told me that I needed to take more responsibility, or we were done! I have honestly tried, but it apparently wasn't good enough…

One day, Garth just gave me some papers out of the blue. I noticed that he had several bags packed, but I had no idea why until I looked at the papers. That was when I knew that I was no longer married to him…

I begged him to reconsider, but he refused and walked out the door. I wept bitterly that night. Garth was my only love; I had hoped that we would live together happily for the rest of our lives. But that was until today.

In light of all of this, however, I was blessed to be carrying a new, unborn baby. I was happy about this when I found out, but it didn't last when I received a call from Humphrey. I could tell from his voice that he was not happy; in fact, he was more depressed than I was.

I asked him, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kate," he replied, "Do you remember when I told you that she was diagnosed with cancer?"

Of course I remember. I have been praying day and night that God would heal her. "Yes… Why?"

"I'm- I'm afraid she not going to-"

Humphrey couldn't hold it in any longer. He finally broke down crying. That was when I knew what he was about to say… "I'm on my way."

I got in my car, a white Ford Taurus, and drove to the hospital as quickly as the speed limit would allow. When I got there, I took an elevator to the floor that Kate was on and walked into the lobby. There, I saw Mom and Sara with Humphrey's five-year-old son, Wildfire, and Justin's seven-year-old son, Xander. I immediately asked Mom where Kate and the others were. She told me that Kate was in room 271. Mom then asked me where Garth was, but I said that I would tell her another time. However, the tear that fell from my eye was a giveaway that Garth was no longer with me.

I left the room and walked over to Kate's room. There, I saw my dad, Humphrey, and Justin. All three of them were talking to Kate very intently because this would be the last time they ever see her…

Justin was the first to see me. He motioned for me to come up to my sister. Kate didn't notice me until Justin and I switched places. Kate smiled and said to me, "Hey there, Lilly," She said to me, "How are you?"

"I wish I could be better," I replied, "I am going to have a baby, but it will have no father because Garth broke up with me."

"What," everyone in the room said in unison.

"I'm so sorry," Kate said to me.

"Forget about me," I said, "you're the reason why I'm here. I want to spend whatever time with you I can because after this day, I'll never see you again…"

"I know. And all I ask of you is to be strong for me… I may leave you here on this earth, but one day, we will all be reunited. One day, there will no longer be death, there will no longer be sorrow or sadness. Only joy and happiness will exist."

Dad put a hand on Kate's. I knew that he was just as grieved over her soon-to-be death as Humphrey was, but I am Kate's sister, I was most depressed. I grabbed the hand opposite of the one Dad was holding. Humphrey put his hand on the back of Kate's hand, and Justin grabbed the same hand that Winston was holding. We all enjoyed a moment of silence until Kate closed her eyes for the last time…

All those gathered around her mourned her passing. Even when the others left, I stayed behind… I lost my husband and my sister in two days... My heart was heavy with sorrow, and I just couldn't hold it any longer… I had to let out a few tears, of course it was more of a waterfall than a few.

* * *

Lancewing: So many writers killed off Kate, and I just couldn't help but be one of them.

Kate: What can I say? I live ONLY TO BE KILLED OFF AGAIN!

Optimus Prime: Welcome to my world...

Kate: Only the company was the first to kill you off.

Optimus Prime: True...

Lancewing: What's with the elipsis?

Optimus Prime: I just trail off alot.


	2. Humphrey's Promise

**Humphrey's Promise**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

Lilly walked out of the room where they were keeping Kate. Tears were still streaming through her face, and who can blame her? She just lost her husband and her sister in one day… I only know half of her sorrow because Kate was also my wife. We both wish that the circumstances could have changed, but I know how to at least cheer someone up…

As Lilly walked towards the lobby, I followed. She walked over to where Eve was sitting and began telling her what had happened with Garth. Luckily Wildfire walked right up to me when he saw me, because I had to cover his ears for Eve's response. I know Eve's upset for Garth's doing, but there are better ways to express her anger.

I soon uncover Wildfire's ears and walk over to Eve and Lilly. I took a deep breath and said to Lilly, "It seems that I'm not the only one who was lost something; I lost my wife, Wildfire lost his mother, Eve and Winston lost a daughter, Justin and Sara have lost an in-law, and you lost your sister (not to mention Garth). In addition to all of this, you will have your first child and it won't have a father. So, I am going to make a promise to you right now. I promise that I will do whatever's in my power to prevent anything bad from happening to you."

Lilly replied to me, "Thank you. I need to be heading home now."

"If you like, you can stay at my place."

"Really? I mean with Kate gone, are you sure you won't see me as a burden?"

"It won't bother me a bit."

* * *

Lancewing: I hope you guys like this. Also, what would you guys think about a remake of the Santa Clause trilogy?


	3. Thinking Back

**Thinking Back**

[Lilly's Point of View]

I woke up the next morning in the guest room of Humphrey's house. I was hoping that everything that happened the past few days was only a dream, but if it was, I would have woken up at my house with Garth. Let's just face it, Garth divorced me, and Kate is gone from this world. I know I will see her again when my time comes, but it's still painful having to let go of her… Garth, I might get over him in a day or two, given he has harshly divorced him (I mean, what did I ever do to tick him off?), but Kate and I were close. We did everything together, she was there when I was alone or depressed, we laughed, and we shared secrets with each other. We were good friends, but she's gone now, and no force in this world can ever change that… I sat up and rubbed the area of my stomach and said to my unborn child, "Good morning… At least you can't see what's going on in this world. I only wish it can get better…"

I got up and walked into the living room. As I was walking in, I saw Humphrey watching some old family movies of his. I can plainly see how happy he was back then. He was with his son, and the one he loves… I don't know if I will ever experience that same feeling ever again… I walked over and sat beside Humphrey. I smiled and said to him, "Good morning."

Humphrey looked back at me and smiled, "Good morning. Have you slept well?"

"I only wish I can answer that positively. With all that happened, I had trouble falling asleep, but after I did, I dreams were filled with images of what happened in the past few days. I loved both my sister and my husband, but in a matter of days, I lost both of them. I am going to be having my baby in about six months, and it won't have a father to guide it. Why must life be so merciless…?"

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I could sense that Lilly was on the verge of tears, so I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her close to me. "I know it's been hard on you; it's been hard on all of us, but I made a promise to you that I would take care of you, and that is exactly what I am going to do."

Her head was sinking into my chest. She was hurt severely by what happened to Kate, and by Garth's choice. She had every right to cry. I wrapped my other arm around her and put my head over hers. "It's alright. If that's how you feel, you may let them out…"

Lilly spent what felt like a few hours crying in my arms. I didn't really keep track of time, but I didn't really care… All I cared about at the time was Lilly. I wanted to do everything in my power to make her feel better…


	4. Sudden Realizations

**Sudden Realizations**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

Lilly was just now taking her head off of my chest. We both looked up to see Wildfire staring at us. He was confused with the situation, but just as I was about to tell him what was happening, I heard the doorbell (my house has two floors. That is why just knocking at the door might not be enough). I answered the door to see Justin and Sara with their son, Xander. Wildfire lit up when he saw his cousin, and he and Xander ran up to Wildfire's room.

I smiled at my brother and said, "What are you doing here?"

Justin started to smile, but then it quickly faded. I looked at Sara who had the same expression. I assumed they wanted to talk about Kate, so I said, "Guys, Lilly just finished crying her eyes out over Kate. I really don't want you to talk about her around us."

Justin then, "We miss her too, Humphrey, but that's not what we came here to talk about." My ears perked up at what Justin just said. Justin continued, "It's about Garth we need to talk about."

Lilly looked down and away from her in-laws and said, "I don't want to talk about him. He dumped me for no good reason. He said I wasn't trying hard enough to support him, but I worked my soul out trying to help him."

Justin looked at Sara. I was able to hear him whisper to Sara, "Do you think we should just tell them and get it over with?"

"Tell us what," I asked.

Justin sighed and saying to Lilly, "The only reason why Garth divorced you is because he is going out with another wolf."

Lilly nearly fainted when she heard what Justin just told her. She turned back to Justin and said, "Please tell me you're lying."

Sara sadly took her phone and showed a photo of Garth making out with another wolf. Tears began to stream down her face. I quickly embraced her to help comfort her.

Once she stops crying she says to us, "Before I can go to my sister's funeral tomorrow, I need to confront Garth."

Sara quickly walks up to Lilly and says, "I'm going with you. I personally want to give him a piece of my mind…"

"That makes two of us," Justin replies.

I finally replied. "I'm in, but who's going to watch the kids?"

Everyone looked at each other. Sara replied, "Definitely not with my parents; they were too abusive with me."

I wanted to suggest my parents, but they were now with Kate. We definitely didn't want to leave them with Tony because he is Garth's father, and we didn't want to tell him just yet. That left us with one option: "Winston and Eve can watch the kids."


	5. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

[Lilly's Point of View]

We dropped the kids off with my dad before going to confront Garth. We told him what we found out this morning, and he told us not to confront Garth in front of my mom, since she was taking care of a few errands. I told him that we will be careful. Knowing my mom, she would literally kill Garth for his doing.

Once we left, we searched all over town trying to find Garth. Finally, we found him with that other wolf in McAllister's eating. This was probably the best time to confront him. I just walked up to Garth and said to him, "How could you?"

Garth just looked at me confused and said, "How could I what?"

I just sighed and said, "Don't play dumb with me! You divorced me so that you could possibly marry that other wolf!"

The other wolf seemed the least bit surprised by what I said. However, that was the least of my worries, because at that moment, I heard a voice that I was not expecting say, "You did what?"

I turned back to see my mother with an angry look in her eyes. How could I have been so careless? Now I can predict what's going to happen next…

"I am going to strangle you for this!"

Justin and Humphrey were ready to restrain my mom from leaping at Garth. Once she finally calms down, Justin and Humphrey loosen their grip little by little until they let go. I then continued, "Garth, as wrong as this sounds, I should have let my mom put her hands around your neck. I can't believe you would do this to me."

Garth was about to reply when I cut him off by saying, "You told me that it was because I wasn't supporting you well enough, but that turned out to be a lie. If I really didn't want to support you, I would have either divorced you a long time ago or never married you in the first place!"

"Now wait a minute," Garth said, but he wasn't able to continue when Sara added, "Divorce is only in the right when it is done out of unfaithfulness to the spouse, but if it just so you can marry someone else, you are equal to someone who has committed adultery."

Garth looked down. I said to him, "That was all I had to say, and I wish to never see you again."

Everyone except Garth and the other wolf left. We picked up the kids and my dad and drove over to McDonalds for lunch. We got dad caught up with what was said. He was proud of me for standing up to Garth like that.

Speaking of Garth, he walked up to us and said, "Lilly, I am really sorry for hurting you."

"No," I replied, "You're only sorry that you got caught."

Garth let out a sigh before saying, "I was foolish. I should have better considered the consequences of my actions before doing what I did, but I'll never forget what we had."

"I wouldn't mind forgetting that, but thanks to you, I have your child that I have to deal with. I will see to it that I'm the one who ends up with it."

"I wouldn't blame you… Goodbye."

Garth leaves, but returns in a second. He says, "If it makes you feel better, someone stole my car keys, so I'll have to walk home."

I replied, "Yes, that does make me feel better."

When Garth left, I glared at the others and said, "All right, who did it?"

My dad stood up and took the keys out of his pocket. I just laughed.


	6. Kate's Funeral

Lancewing: Hey guys! I'm really, so severely, painfully sorry this took so long.

* * *

**Kate's Funeral**

[Lilly's Point of View]

Today was the day I would pay my final respects to my sister. I was looking at my sister's body for the last time. I had to admit that she actually looked quite peaceful. I allowed a few tears to escape from my eyes. Sure, she's in a better place, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss her… I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I didn't have to look to know whose it was. Humphrey took a deep breath and said, "I'm really going to miss her."

I replied, "I'll miss her more."

My hand went over my stomach. I wanted to say that the baby was about to grow up without a father, but I remembered why I was here. I killed the thought altogether and refocused my attention on Kate. Humphrey let out a sigh before continuing, "There are some things about this life that I don't really understand. For instance, there is a God that can protect anyone, but can also let people die…"

"I'm not really sure, but maybe it was a way of testing us, or something like that…"

"How so?"

"Well, we both love Kate, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, were we happy when she died?"

"NO WAY! You know I love her more than anyone on the earth."

"But did you take any anger you had out on God?"

"No, I already know that he does things for a reason, even if I may never know what it is…"

I was silent for a moment before saying, "Maybe He thought that it was time for her to come home."

Humphrey gave it some thought before saying, "Maybe you're right. Which brings me to ask: 'Was it God's doing that Garth divorced you?"

"Was it his doing that you married Kate? That was a matter of choice. Just as you chose to marry Kate, Garth chose to dump me. Everyone has a choice, but what you decide is going to define your character… For example, you can choose, instead of accepting the change, to complain about the whole situation. In fact, I could choose to do that as well, but is that within my character?"

"Obviously, no."

"Exactly…"

About an hour has passed, and we were standing right in front of Kate's headstone. Humphrey and I put some flowers over her grave, said a few final words, and walked away. Humphrey took me back to my hose to pack up a few things. I'm staying with him for until the baby arrives because I need someone to take care of me...


	7. Trying to Cope

**Trying to Cope**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

Two weeks have passed since the funeral. Lilly's stomach has grown by just a few millimeters, if not more. I was taking care of her because she needed some help until the baby's born. Let me be honest with you; things have not been easy, emotionally, without Kate. We all knew that. If you were thinking that it would be easy trying to find another wife, I didn't even try. I was still trying to accept the fact that Kate's gone. Lilly on the other hand, quickly got over Garth divorcing her, but she doesn't want to get remarried until after she has the baby. As for Wildfire, he would have an emotional breakdown if anyone mentioned anything bad about his mother.

Just to summarize things, none of us are taking any of this too well… So I thought it would be nice to take Lilly and Wildfire out for dinner to help us lighten up. I decided to take us to…

"Red Lobster," Wildfire asked quizzically.

"Yes," I answered, "Is that okay?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright then. Let's eat."

We walked into the restaurant. After we were seated, we ordered our drinks: I ordered water, Lilly ordered a Sprite, and Wildfire ordered a Dr. Pepper. After we ordered our food, I tried to start a conversation. "So Lilly," I asked, "Have you thought of any names?" Lilly looked at me confused. "For the baby," I clarified.

"Oh," She replied, "Not really. To tell you the truth, I'm not really so sure…"

"I see."

"I'm not really sure, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it might be a girl."

"And I can only guess how you came up with that theory."

"Well to be honest, that's only what I want."

"I can be honest with you; I wanted a girl as well…"

"Really?"

"That's right."

Another few minutes pass, and our food finally arrives. I couldn't help but notice that Wildfire was taking smaller bites than what he would usually take.

"Is there anything wrong Wildfire," I asked.

He answered, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm still trying to get used to Mom being gone."

"We all are. I know how you feel, but the best we can do is to just move on. Your mother is in a better place now. No longer will she have to suffer."

We finished our meal in silence before paying the bill and heading home. Once we got home, Wildfire went straight to his room, which at this point wasn't surprising me because he's been doing that a lot lately. I know Wildfire needed a mother figure, but that doesn't seem to be an option right now. I turned on the TV and began channel surfing (one of the most common sports among men). I looked over and saw Lilly walking into the room and take a seat next to me. I stopped flipping through the channels once I saw her. I looked at Lilly and said, "How are you holding up so far?"

Lilly looked down and said, "Well, I'm feeling okay so far, but ask me again in a few months. As far as my emotions go, I'm starting to let up."

"Well that's good to hear."

I then heard the commercials on that channel end when a movie came on. I then recognized it as Lady and the Tramp. I was surprised that it came on, but Lilly seemed to be interested so I kept it on that channel. We kept watching up to the spaghetti scene. I didn't know what I was doing, but my arm was wrapped around Lilly's waist. I then felt Lilly's head lean against my shoulder. When the spaghetti scene was over, we looked at each other and saw what we were doing. We looked away from each other in awkward silence.

I finally spoke up. "Um… Sorry. For…invading your personal space."

"Well, I did kinda enjoy it," Lilly replied.

"Okay…"

We returned to the position we were previously in. Once the movie was over, we went off to bed. I went into my room and brushed my teeth before turning in for the night, but I couldn't help but feel that there might be something between me and Lilly, but I wasn't sure yet…


	8. The Truth

**The Truth**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

Lilly, Wildfire, and I were eating breakfast. The room was filled with the sweet smell of French toast and maple syrup along with the smoky scent of bacon. All was well until I heard the phone ring. I walked up to the phone and picked it up. "Hello," I greeted.

"Is this Humphrey," the voice asked.

"Um... yes..."

"Is your wife's name Kate?" I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. Don't worry; I'm not dying, but I felt the words emotionally stab me in the heart. "Sir? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Kate is- I mean WAS my wife. Why do you ask? And who is this?"

"My name is Sheriff Leos, and I'm calling concerning your wife's death."

I suddenly felt a wave of irritation surge through me. "Oh, I get it, you want to see if I'm still hurt over my wife's death. Well, I still am! I hoped and prayed every day that she would be healed; that we might be able to live out the rest of our lives together! But look where we're standing now! The doctors even gave her a chemical that claimed to get rid of her cancer, but it instead made it worse! So why should I have you calling to open up that old wound?" I slammed the phone onto the receiver scaring the my son and Lilly in the process. Three seconds later, it rang again. Intook a sip of orange juice before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"I just called to tell you that your wife's death wasn't of natural causes."

"What are you saying"

"I'm saying that your wife was murdered."

Those words caused me to drop my glass. It shattered into five large pieces with some debris, and the orange juice spilled on the floor.

[Lilly's Point of View]

Humphrey seemed shocked, so shocked that he dropped his glass onto the floor. I heard him say, "Wha- What? How? Okay, We're finishing up breakfast now. We'll arrive then. Bye." Humphrey hung up the phone before turning to us and saying, "Lilly, Wildfire, I have some bad new, but first, we need to finish breakfast and get ready to go."

I asked; "Why, what's the bad news?"

"Sheriff Leos called and said that Kate's death wasn't natural."

"What?"

"Somebody wanted Kate dead and managed to somehow kill her..."


	9. WARNING AGAINST HATE MESSAGES

Hello Everyone,

This is Autobot Lancewing here, and I am here to respond to a very disgusting review that I just got from Thesoldierwolf102. Now, you may be wondering why I think it's bad, but some of you might have already caught on. As far as the story goes, I do care that the story is good and he is right that it has potential, but he's right to a point that I don't like this story, BUT I do think that the only way to improve the story is to rewrite it. In fact, notramjet97 and I are in the middle of doing that on Fictionpress if you want to check that out. I'll provide you a link to my Fictionpress profile on my Fanfiction profile.

NOW as far as me being converted to a brony, I can say that I am a fan of the series and I do consider myself a brony, but not 100% I am still part of the Furry fandom, and mecha, and Toku as of late. Another reason why my updates are so limited is because I have been busy with college. I want to be able to write scripts for television and film. I have several project planned, but I cannot get to all of them at once. If you don't like My Little Pony, then don't watch it. It's that simple, but no, you just had to bring everyone else down with you. What's more, this one hate message that you published for everyone to see not only made you look foolish now that I have revealed the full story, but it has also decreased any chance that you have of befriending me right here.

Is there a way to avoid hurting me? Yes, there actually it. You could have either ignored it or you could have PMed me and asked if I needed any help. I would have then told you that it is in the middle of a rewrite on another site, which, as I said, I will provide the link for on my profile shortly. I was not forced to become a brony; I merely became a fan of the show, and there really is nothing wrong with it.

So remember, if you hate, you alienate. This guy had the nerve to write a review that is basically a long troll message. I think that this is an abuse of the review system and he will be lucky that I won't report him this time, but consider this a warning. The next time this happens, I might not be so forgiving.

-Lancewing


End file.
